Circus Monster
by Zebra-The-Kitten
Summary: After Gilbert goes to what he believes is a circus and witnesses the death of a beautiful Canadian boy, how does this affect his life?
1. Chapter 1

Holy god, This is going to be sad, violent and sad yet at the same romantic! Best type of story. JK.

Warning, slightly graphic vilonce and Mattie begins slightly out of character.

I don't own Hetalia but enjoy anyway.

Note: For better effect while reading:

1. Go to youtube.

2. Type in Circus Monster Music Box

3. Hit the first suggestion that pops up, or

down and click the suggestion that says [Poucet] in the begining and finally

:D

(Yes I do realize Poucet's version is french but it's the song Mattie sings later in the story :D)

* * *

Tears poured down a young violet eyed boys face. A blood chilling scream was heard throughout the hollow halls or the chambers. That scream was his. He thought back to his family as he was thrown into a dark chamber and chained to the floor as he screamed, pain flooding through him as they beat his fragile body. As the heel of a shoe came down on his ribs, he screamed once more begging the unknown man to stop. The man yanked him up and dressed him quickly for his job later. The blood-shot eyes of a boy named Matthew flooded again as he was thrown to the concrete floor once again.

A self-proclaimed 'Awesome' Prussian man, A German, an Austrian and Hungarian woman all headed towards a circus. The Prussian had come across a flyer with bright, happy vivid colors and thought it would be fun to see weird people perform amazing tricks and stunts. Little did that Prussian know, the circus he was attending was anything but bright and happy. It was a death hall.

They approached the large tent and entered without problem. They were there far too early and had managed to a seat close to the metal bars.

"This is going to be awesome!" The Prussian shouted.

"Shut up Gilbert." The German called.

As the people filed in, Gilbert's excitement grew. He had always done fun things like this as a child. But tonight, he would have no fun. As the lights went out, and one came down on a man in a white suit, marked in red, Gilbert became confused.

"I welcome you all to the Asylum. Today, my dear friends, do we have a wonderful sight for your fragile eyes to behold! But, as I am afraid I must say, He will be shown at a later time. For now, may we enjoy this torturous evening!"

As they brought people up, they all looked wonderful! What in the world did he mean by torturous? This was wonderful! Even Ludwig seemed to be slightly amazed at the tightrope walker.

"Well my friends, I hope we have enjoyed this little show to its extent, but now! Now, my newfound beauty shall be shown. He is an amazing sight if I must say. Shall we bring my friend out?" The crowd roared in excitement, every person holding an evil smirk. The man nodded in approval and motion to a woman on the sidelines. She nodded, heading out of sight for a moment.

As she returned, a man much taller than she held a small blond boy, bridal style. His eyes were bandaged, but you could see they were wet and slightly red. His hands were bound in metal cuffs, which connected to a metal collar hanging off his neck. He wore a simple pair of black jeans leaving his scars exposed. The four's mouths hung open as the boy, whom looked to be in pain, was placed at the man's feet, sitting criss cross.

"Now, my dear beauty, let the people know your name."

The boy stayed silent, his head facing towards Gilbert. The man became angered and brought a knee to the back of his head, now making it bleed. His head stayed slung over his hands as the man spoke again.

"Name."

"M-Matthew…"

By now, Gilbert's friends and brother had left, long before this angel came across Gilbert's eyes.

He stared, fear for the boy expressed in his eyes as blood seeped down to the bandages.

"My dear friend Matthew hasn't been a very good boy as you can see. Matt, tell these kind people what you've done."

The boy picked up all his courage, brought his head up and spat in the man's face. The man, whom still goes unnamed, took a key out, and took the cuffs off his hands. Grabbing the bloodstained hair, he pulled his head back to the ceiling, his throat exposed and red from the collar digging in. Instead of forcing him to speak, he left. Matthew, knowing his death would be slow and painful, pulled down the bandages and locked eyes with Gilbert. Matt smiled light and waved. He stood, still in agonizing pain.

Gilbert, astounded by how beautiful the boy named Matthew was.

'What type of devil would ever harm someone as beautiful as him? What is this place!'

As the man came back, he worried about Matthew's safety. The man looked ready to kill him. Coming up behind Matthew, taking his throat in one hand, butcher knife in the other. Making a small gash on his stomach, he dropped the knife and dug his fingers in. Matthew kept a smile on his face, as bloody fingers pulled his mouth apart.

"Is the taste of your own blood suddenly amazing to you Matthew?"

"Y-you're forcing my blood d-down my t-throat, s-stupid…"

"It must be, you seem to just love me hurting you. What should I do next? Shove my hands in this little cut and yank all your organs out, let you watch them spill as you die? Do you want to die?"

"You'd be crazy to want to die…"

"On the floor."

He threw the body to the floor, his hand getting sliced by the knife. On his knees, his blood dropped slowly. The man called out another person. He walked over robotically and stood in front of the Canadian. The man picked up his knife and sliced the boy open, his blood splattering on Matthew. Ripping the organs out, they flew and landed before the Canadian boy. Behind the dying boy, he ripped open his skin more, exposing a long spine and disfigured ribs.

"Is this what you want to happen to yourself little Matthew?" Everyone in the crowd smiled anxiously, waiting for him to reply with the yes, signaling his death. Instead, he started to smile as a music box's slow gentle rhythm played throughout the tent. He stood slowly, kissed his hand and placed it on the boy's heart, which had long stopped beating. He walked along the edge of the crowd, as is looking for something. Gilbert was sickened, and pale as if the life had been drained out of him.

'How is he not scared, running for his life? What is this?'

When Matthew found what he was looking for, he bent and he picked up a pair of glasses.

"There we go, now I can see clearly. May he rest in peace, eh?"

He clapped his hands together. "Show must go on! Let us continue!" He jumped up stage and presented himself, as his wounds opened more. The man, furious, sent out two young lions. They immediately went to the dead boy, and then went after Matt. He frowned a bit when he was knocked to the ground. They clawed at him and the crowd only screamed for him to get up. The lions were pulled off, and he was pulled up. He sang quietly to himself in French as they began to beat him.

As Gilbert held his head crying, he heard the voice of a possible opera singer next to him, Turning, he caught sight of a tall silver haired woman who looked like a priest. She sang along with the dying boy, slowly jumping over the bars and walking to him. As his voice died out, hers got louder ready to finish his song.

Pushing the men aside, she picked him up and cradled him like a baby.

**En le voyant si faible, nous crions en coeur "allez debout monstre de malheur"*** She sang as she walked past Gilbert. He got up following her, wanting to see if the boy would be ok.

"Hey you. Who are you, is he going to be ok?"

"Non... Je suis navrer de le dire mais il est partit**"****

"I'm not French! What are you saying?"

A man, as if waiting for the woman, spoke up. "I hope you miss your friend, Sir but I'm afraid we must take him so judgment may be passed. Have a nice evening." And with that, black wings sprang out of their backs and they disappeared. Gilbert ran all the way home, pinched himself, anything to wipe those horrid images from his mind. He lay in his bed all night, imaging the violet eyes filled with life again. Just as he was about to slip into his peaceful slumber, a loud rumble and loud crashing noise sounded outside. Rushing up, He headed out back and found a meteor sized hole in his yard. He wasn't quite happy, till the boy from earlier popped up with that woman.

"Um, why was I brought here exactly, Katia?"

She merely pointed to the albino who was sulking over his yard. Matt smiled lightly, but flinched when she pulled him by his bright gold wings. "Kat that hurts you meanie!" She dropped him at Gilbert's feet that he looked up at smiling. The woman, named Katia, cleared her voice.

"I am… Katia… I am A Grim Reaper. I have passed judgment upon Matthew Williams, to be the guardian angel of Gilbert Beilschmidt, till he has found love in the form an angel or if in three months' time, I pass judgment upon him again and grant him life once more. If he founds love while as an angel, both he and his love shall be granted one wish. This is a deal He and I have made. Do you accept him as your Guardian?"

Processing everything that he could, he nodded. Grabbing their hands and placing them together, she created a seal. The seal was made official as both males received the same marking on their heart and opposite shoulder. The mark was a crescent moon with a book hanging off the top and a six pointed star in the center.

"The seal is proof you belong to each other. Only I can break such seal as I have created it. Matthew, I present to you The Book of Theory. Tomorrow, meet me back here at Midnight, and now, I bid you farewell."

Matthew waved happily, till he was shocked to be picked up.

"Hey there Birdie. I'm Gilbert, or the most awesome man alive."

"H-hello." He said; suddenly shy holding his book to hide his face.

"Do you know what's going on tomorrow?"

He shook his head as he was set down on a couch. Examining his book, he noticed it looked very old and had velvet straps keeping it closed. He quickly gave up at trying to figure it out and threw it to the table till it stuck in midair and glowed flipping to the center of the book. Quickly taking the book back it closed. Gilbert came back dressed fully and looked at him weirdly.

"I'm going to go out for a bit, ok?"

"I'll go too!"

"You look way to young… Um, no, you stay here ok?"

"As your guardian, I have to go. I do not know this place you're going to. With that said, I'm going too ok?"

"I'm going to a bar."

"Bars are dangerous. End of discussion." And with that, he followed him all the way to the bar and sat at his feet like a dog. His friends Antonio and Francis came over shortly and caught sight of the shirtless boy at his feet.

"Gilbert, who is this cutie I see at your feet?" Francis asked kissing Matthews hand.

"Matthew, friend of mine."

Antonia smiled "Doesn't look like that you know. Francis seems to want the poor little guy."

"Dude, leave Birdie alone."

Francis shook his head picking up the boy and snuggling into his neck. Looking directly at Gilbert he rubbed their cheeks together as Matthew looked away, blushing, not used to the attention. Gilbert, getting slightly jealous, gripped his drink harder and glared daggers at him. Francis placed him on his lap and hugged his thin stomach swaying lightly, humming.

"He's so adorably cute, Gilbert. Where did you find him?"

"None of your business Francis now let him go."

Pushing the angelic Canadian aside, he was grabbed by another man as Gilbert and Francis began to yell. Matthew didn't know how to respond to these random people touching him. Technically he did belong now, to Gilbert. Matthew's memory had mainly been erased but this was horrible. He didn't like being handling like this. They pushed him out a door where he met the barrel of a gun. Standing quickly he ran. Yes, It was his job to protect Gilbert, but also Gilbert's to protect Matt. For now, if Matt got hurt, Gilbert received the pain ten times harder.

He ran all the way to a hill, and noticing the men were gone; he spread his wings and flew up.

"Katia! Katia."

He was knocked down and landed in someone's arms, Black feathers flying all around him.

"Katia, I don't want to be his…"

"You have no choice. I have finalized this. If I break your seal, I shall strip of your wings and you shall be sentenced to death. Deal with him."

"I would rather be killed then stuck with him." She rolled her eyes, Her wings covering them as she walked, holding Matt as her own child.

Gilbert came running up shortly after and pulled Matt into him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! That was unawesome of me! I'm sorry!"

Matt smiled lightly and began to rethink this. Maybe Gilbert wasn't so bad. They still needed time to get used to each other. With a smack to the back of both their heads, Katia glared angrily. She was a woman of schedule and this was not planned.

"Don't either of you let this happen again, do you understand me? As a grim reaper I don't have time to fix your relationship problems. Deal with each other, or I break your seal killing you both. Now, scram."

Matthew nodded as he was carried back to his new home. Maybe being with Gilbert wouldn't be as bad as Matthew had first thought. Maybe, just maybe Gilbert would help him find his love and become human again. A smile broke across the Canadians delicate face and he rested into the man whom now owned him, and of course, vice versa.

* * *

Omg.. that was sad. That was very very sad. I had not meant to kill little Mattie, but I wanted him to be angelic so he is now Gil's Guardian Angel.

Thanks to Yumi-Tsubato for pointing out my mom's terrible french skills :D

*Seeing him so weak,we all screamed simutaneously, 'Come on get up, monster of misfortune

**No... I'm sorry to say but he is gone

So yea, tell me what you think :D Be nice though. If you like it tell me what you like, the whole nine yards. Anyways, I decided that I'll little one shots for you favorite pairings :) Just tell me the plot, characters and genre and WHAM! I'll make magic for you.(Or try) So if you want a pairing done, tell me and I'll certainly consider. Please review, as I love to see what you think and...

Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Omg, I apologize for a wait on the chapter. I've been so busy. Moving and all... So tiring._

_This chapter may be a little confusing, but bear with me. I hope you like it :)_

* * *

When midnight came around for Gilbert and Matthew, they weren't sure what to expect as they waited in the crater in Gilbert's yard. Matthew was flying around with birds overhead, and Gilbert lay on his back sighing. Gilbert watched his guardian as he floated above him, his gold wings flapping moving him up and down, a small bird in his cupped hands. Soon, the sky rumbled and the ground shook lightly beneath Gilbert. He shot up as three figures, well one floated the other two flew, down and landed lightly in the dirt. There, was Katia, her short silver hair concealed in a red and black checkered hat. Her black shone brightly. Gilbert noticed, she looked like an evil, female, tan version of the Mad Hatter, in red black and white.

Her black tutu caught in the wind, she pulled out a cross from her equally black leotard. Gilbert examined her more, and she certainly looked like the Mad Hatter, AND a ballerina as well.

"Well don't you look sexy? Nice to see you have legs, and a nice figure. I thought you were just a stick, nope, you got curves girl."

"Leave her alone. She's self-conscious." Matthew whispered hotly in his ear.

Katia, looking at Gilbert appalled, snapped and a skull formed in her thin fingered-hands. A human skull. Taking her thin sword, she stabbed it through the eye socket and acting like she had been playing the violin.

"You haven't the slightest idea as to how much I wish that this was you severed head, resting in my hand, dripping your crimson blood, a sword in your eye, twisting and ruining it beautifully. In any case," She added, with the skull disappearing, "I do believe that it is midnight. This means that today, I shall break the both of you to pieces, and later feed them to Heartless and The Judge." She said, motioning to the creatures at her sides.

The first was an apparent female, standing on one bent leg, the other folded in the back of the other. She looked much like a female Jester, lips stitched together in a permanent smile. She had the purest white hair that fell the foot of where the left rested in the crook of her knee. She had a large iron gavel, half in her size and a raven atop her shoulder. She wore a hat like Katia did, only covered in burned flowers and was like her hair. Etched into her collarbone was the word 'Judgment'.

Gilbert figured that she, was the Judge.

The Next Creature, was apparently named Heartless. It was a creature, about the size of a flattened elephant. It had the lengthy body of a cheetah, with bright yellow spots. It had 7 large and thick heads of a dragon and multicolored wings of birds. It drooled blood from each head, making bright puddles at its feet as it almost smiled viciously. It's black, furry skin rippled as it growled happily and drooled more.

"What exactly are you going to feed our severed, broken body parts to two random creatures for?" Asked Matthew cutely, as he fluttered with the bird still in hand. Katia placed the tip of the sword to her lips as they twitched to a smirk. Holding out both her hands and bowing, as did the creatures, she said no word to them. Looking at each other, then taking her hands, her head snapped up and a Cheshire grin spread across her tanned face.

* * *

The world swirled around them. The colors all blended into one simple blob resting in front of Gilbert and Matthews eyes. Reaching for Matthew, gilbert found that he was laying on the ground; a tall wall of shrubs is what he grabbed. 'What?' He asked himself, as he stood, slightly shaky. His heart was pounding. In the distance, he could see a retreating figure. He gathered all his strength and ran after the figure, hoping it was _his_ birdie. The figure, as he approached, seemed to disappear into the air. Gilbert hated being alone. In the short span from the time he had saw Matthew, to just before he ended up in this maze, he had quickly grown accustomed to the Blonde. He liked his wings; the way that whenever he would flap them, feathers would fly down onto him. He liked the way he turned slightly at the smallest noise, his curl making him look like a curious puppy.

"Birdie?" He called.

His response was not what he wanted though. A deep growl emitted from the shadows and Gilbert hesitantly turned. A mask is all he saw, it moved as if searching for something, till it landed on Gilbert. The creature was a blob, with arms, completely back. Each hand held up some type of weapon and the shadow charged at him. Scared, he ran whatever why he could in the maze. Lefts, rights, diagonals, and verticals he ran them all, but no matter how far he seemed to get, the creature seemed to get faster, and closer. As he came to a dead end, 'This is how I die.' Is what plagued his mind. He fell to his knees, the sheer energy this creature gave off made him feel like suffocating. He tried to listen to his heart one last time, expecting to hear and feel the rapid beating. Instead, his heart rate was slow and steady. Running a hand over the seal on his chest, he closed his eyes. The sound of shattering glass was all he heard, and a large orange creature was the last he saw till he passed out, falling to his side.

* * *

Matthew ran from a large creature, flapping ferociously above him. It had the head and legs of a chicken, and the body and tail of a serpent. Its large purple bat wings sent feathers down every now and then. Matthew was scared, but there was this voice in the back of his mind he couldn't get to go away. Remembering his book, he threw in and it flew open with a burst of light.

'Fantasy' that voice in his head whispered. As the word echoed in his mind, he found his voice and nearly screamed the word. The sound of large amounts of glass shattering sounded around his. Shards flew from his right temple as if he'd been shot in the head, and there was the blood. A large purple lion with the legs and paws of a grey hound, a long dragon tail and greatly pointed ears, formed from the shards, and began to fight the creature. A maniacal growl was heard, and Matthew looked up. There was a similar creature to the one the purple lion was fighting. Matthew couldn't be more confused, or scared. Guardian Angels were able to use magic, Grim angels, were allowed to use black magic. Right now this seemed to be works of black magic. The only problem was that the only Grim Angel he knew was nowhere to be found. He stood, ready to defend him and find Gilbert.

Running with the lion, he headed to where he had heard the distinctive sound of glass shattering. His seal was burning, and the closer he got, the more it stung. Gilbert was either in danger, or severely injured. His legs growing tired, he began to fly above the lion, which spread purple, cloud like wings of its own. Smiling, he flew faster, his wings dropping feathers silently. Hearing a screech, he saw his angel friend's creature, The Judge. She was floating silently on the creature Heartless. Her iron gavel rested almost like a needle on her shoulder. It was weird for Matthew. He didn't know what these creatures were, just that they were there.

Landing at where he had heard the glass shatter, he saw a pure orange tiger, guarding Gilbert. Rushing over, he embraced the unconscious man. He checked him over, seeing small cuts from where branches may have hit him. Sighing in relief, he thought of something he could do to help the four creatures, fighting monsters that made them look like dominos. Freaking out, as the Judge grew and brought down her gavel, he set Gilbert down and prayed.

_Angel of God, _

_My guardian dear to whom God's love commits me here. _

_Ever this night be at my side _

_To light, to guard, to rule and guide._

_Amen._

'Come on Kat, you're meant to watch over me! Where are you?'

After a few minutes wait, small drops of blood raining down on them, he started to cry. Katia was gone as far he knew. Holding Gilbert close, he moved them against the shrubs. This was a maze, and there was no way out. Watching the four fight, brought him some sort of happiness. He stared at the gavel The Judge swung so easily. She looked down at him, and threw a card at him, before shoving her gavel in the basilisks' throat, and making it expand.

He looked at the card. 'Theory' is what it read. His Book! He took it out of his hoodie pocket and threw it. It burst open with a flash of colors, flowing together in an array of bittersweet harmony of sin. It floated back, and he began to read the words on the page, utterly confused. He stopped after the first sentence and threw it away, holding Gilbert close. He was scared, nervous and upset. He didn't even know how to protect Gilbert, but he didn't care. He wanted to; he wanted to keep this self-proclaimed 'Prussian' safe with all his life.

He watched as Heartless was hit down, rolling upon the earth till his claws latched into the ground and he stopped, leaving a trail. Blood dripped faster from the beasts' mouth as it ran, angrily. It flew and latched onto a blob with arms that approached them. The blob squirmed till it started to bubble and disappear.

'_Protect. Matthew. For. Master.' _A voice sound in Matt's head as he stared into eyeless pits of black. The creature Heartless backed away then flew up to the judge whom still seemed to be in the same position she was in when Matthew first saw her. The Judge swung her gavel into the side of the monsters head and it sent her flying at same. She disappeared midair, right along with the creature Heartless. Fantasy and the other creature were the only two left. The orange tiger was crushed, and Gilbert shot up in Matthew's arms. Fantasy, seemed devastated at the tiger disappearing and became more aggressive. It lunged and managed to tear the wing of the creature till it too, was hit and it vanished. The flying beast roared in happiness and started to fly towards them.

"Birdie, we're possibly going to die aren't we?"

"Uh-huh…"

Taking each other's hands out of almost sheer instinct. Closing their eyes, they wanted to be crushed. After a few passing moments, Matthew let his eyes fly open as a bright flash of black, white and a neon red splayed across his vision. There, a large black and white axe in hand, black wings spread to their full length, was Katia, looking completely and utterly pissed. The creature broke into pieces and Kat stood there, breathing in deep angry breaths.

"Doesn't anyone teach these things not to mess with the vulnerable?" She muttered.

The picked up the head and tore out the eyes and tongue. Holding them in hand she walked to Matt and smiled.

"Sup, kid? How'd you end up in the Labyrinth of Shadows?"

"You rip out some unknown things tongue and eyes, and that's all you have to say?"

"Um, Yea? Did you expect me to walk over and ask you for tea and salad?"

"No! I expected for you to explain everything!"

"Calm your balls. Sheesh, Let's get the demon blood off of you first, then I'll explain kay?" Though Gilbert started laughing, Katia had a stoic expression; her eyes were full of laughter. She took a metal cross out of her pocket and dropped it to the ground where a door came. She pulled it open and offered them a hand, which they refused. Gilbert still laughing lightly walked down while Katia cracked a Cheshire grin, of almost pure laughter as she walked them through the halls…

* * *

_Was this confusing? Ok, I don't know, but I'll explain a bit._

_So while Katia was going to take them to a place(Revealed later) to start their training, she ran into a little problem, and the boys were thrown into a labyrinth. In the Labyrinth, each person must face a creature and win, or they will die and the creature may then feast on the soul of said , unless, a grim angel is to appear and kill a creature, they people will be set free and keep their souls._

_The creature Gilbert came across is The Blob. A creature with a black lifeless form and arms. It uses a mask in a permanent frown to see where their target is._

_The Basilisk, is what Matthew came across.I'm pretty sure I explained what it looks like..._

_Fantasy, The Judge, Heartless and the tiger are all very important._

_The tiger is called Jupiter, he is Gil's._

_Jupiter is a pure orange tiger with a lizards tail and legs, head of a wolf and paws of a domestic cat._

_Thought i'd clear some things up. Hope you liked the chapter, and I pormise, I'll be updating more often, for those who care :P_

_As always, Have a nice day :)_


	3. Chapter 3

They walked down seemingly endless bright halls. Each hall had windows, each a different color and each with an angel in the center. They cast a vivid, picturesque hue upon everything that came across the paths. Matthew refused to let go of Gilbert, not that he minded. He looked upon Matthew's face as the stood in a yellow ray of light. He looked like the most beautiful creature Gilbert had ever seen. His violet eyes sparkled delicately behind his glasses. His hair looked longer and softer. They stopped and Gilbert rested his head on Matt's shoulder. Matt smiled to himself and lightly leaned his head against Gilberts.

Katia reached forward and placed her hand on a large, black glass door. She closed her eyes, muttered, and the door swung open with a burst of wind. She stood off to the side and motioned for them to walk through. A bright light flashed as Matthew walked through the doorway, and they stood in a garden. There was a small path of flat slabs of rocks leading through acres of flowers, bushes and rivers. The path lead to a very gothic looking home, which Gilbert figured was Katia's. She picked two flowers and handed them to the boys. They each looked like wings of a butterfly. They had thin, stringy leaves that hung low from beneath the red and purple petals. Gilbert took the purple flower, for they looked like Matthew's eyes.

Walking along the path, Gilbert thought of how he had met Matthew. It was fate, that he didn't leave the 'circus' that day. Had he, Matthew would be with someone else. What struck his mind was how that man even found Matthew in the first place. How that man, that torturous, cruel man, found this beautiful boy… and _broke him._ He'd ask later, but right now, he wrapped his arms around his guardian, too exhausted to care he was acting like a submissive little biotch. Matthew brought them both into the house, which was white, everywhere. Gilbert felt like he was in a hospital. Everything in this room was completely white; you could almost see outlines of black. There was some color, in the flowers, statues and paintings however. It was peaceful though. The light from outside reflected what colors were in the room, and it added and welcoming, serene glow. There was a pure white piano as well as a black violin in one of the corners of the room. It reminded Gilbert of Roderich, how he loved music.

She walked to the center and turned smiling kindly at them. "Well, this is my house. I have some spare rooms, and Gilbert, I'll cook up this tongue for ya, okay?"

His eyes went wide at hearing that. She laughed, told him she was lying and started to show them around. It was a simple house with numerous rooms though. She had a room to practice ballet, a room to paint, a book room. A room of paintings and room of Mirrors. She even had a room for her pet Bull Terrier. And even Gilbert had to admit, it was a beautiful dog. She gave them a room to stay in for the night, and went to cook something for Gilbert.

Now, Gilbert decided, alone with Matthew, was a good time to ask the questions that haunted his mind earlier.

"Hey Birdie?"

"Yea?"

"How did you end up there…? I mean, when you died, how did you end up in that place?"

He sighed and laid back on the bed. He curled into a ball, his wings close to his back, not to hit Gilbert.

"I never forgot the day they took me away. I was maybe 10… I'll start at the beginning though.

Me and my brother, we were orphans. No one ever noticed me. I was weak, dying, and no one seemed to notice or care. I had a stuffed polar bear. It held every tear I would shed at night. I would be left outside in the rain, and I'd have to stay there till someone came by and opened the door.

On one day though, they never came out to get me. They had all left in the middle of the night, and just left me behind. I remember crying because I felt so alone. I feel asleep before it started to pour. When I woke, I saw all these people, some looked sad, but they all noticed me. So, when a man in a top hat asked me if I wanted to go with them, of course I said yes. There were people who knew I existed!

They'd dress me up in dresses, threw glitter and make up on me and have me, an 11 year old boy, get raped, every other week. They'd beat me if I didn't behave. They'd 'rent' me to men. It was horrible for me. I'd always be bleeding from beatings. There was this one girl, who would help me and such… She was so nice. They pushed her from 60 feet in the air… That's when I got scared. I knew then, that anyone here would die, at any given time.

The day I died, I was lucky to have just been beaten… There are others, who die every day. Eaten by the lions, tortured… I was tortured… When they found out I was gay. They found it disgusting, so even more people would beat me. I was almost always alone. That girl though, Amaryllis, she never let me be alone when she had the chance to see me. Her and I, we were the only two they marked. I had Markings on my legs, she had them everywhere. Despite all her pain, she would come see me. I remember on day they had raped her and broken her legs, fractured her hip, and she dragged herself to my cage, knowing they just hurt her again. But she told me she'd die before letting me be lonely. She was so odd. I always felt bad for her, cause you could her only her scream almost every day.

I remember the day she died, a month before me. They poured acid on her, cut her, and all I could do is watch. She was in her cell, crying after, asking me, and no… begging me to run away. She was my only friend there, and seeing her like that, asking why she was alive, I began to wonder why any of us there were alive. We were all outcasts, unwanted… That night, I watched as she fell to her death, her blood splattering everywhere, even on me. The audience just cheered. I listened to her, I tried to run away, really I did. It was really no use, they'd find me and rape me or beat me. I was close to dying, before they finished me.

Gilbert, I'm really glad you went there that day. I might be a lost soul right if you hadn't. So really, thank you. Thank you for noticing me."

Gilbert nodded, and embraced Matthew, watching out for his wings. At the doorway, was Kat, a sad and sympathetic smile on her lips…?

"Why don't you guys come outside with me? I have something you need to see."

They nodded, and followed the angel outside. She took them to a pond, and poked the water. Peering over her shoulder, they each gasped at the sight in the water. She merely smiled, having seen this a million times before.

"What is that?" Asked Gilbert.

"That my dear friends…. That is…"

She smiled almost evilly for dramatic effect and opened her mouth to tell them. That is, until all hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4

Katia cursed viciously under her breath. Demons poured from her house, and her dog, Mortal, came running out. Quickly taking off his collar, he grew into a hellhound. She pulled out a long black sword, and pushed Gilbert and Matt behind her. A deep wailing was heard throughout the land.

"Stay behind me, I'll protect you two." After saying this, The Judge came hopping over, and Heartless flew overhead.

Gilbert's heart was racing, and Matthew's mind kept whispering Fantasy. Soon, a purple lion, and a tiger join the creatures. Matthew stood almost defensively in front of Gilbert as demons continued to flood the area. The 6 fighters stood in a line, waiting for the right moment to lunge. "Kat…." Matthew slightly yelled, as the demons were only a few strides away. She shook her head, and they all lunged into the growing horde. Matt looked at his friends as she slashed angrily, jumping on the heads of demons. Suddenly, everything became clear. This was no field with just her house. Underneath all the glamor and beauty, was a city. People were screaming, dying, and all Matthew did was sit and watch helplessly. He didn't know how to fight.

Skin, heads, hair, feathers, blood. It all flew into the air in a horrible array of death. Matthew could almost picture his brother saying it was like Mortal Kombat, as he did when they were younger. Towers fell like cardboard. He had his eyes on his friend, as she twirled, almost like an armadillo and flung herself at a large demon. It had a large, muscular pair of arms, with two fingers, and set of arms underneath. Bones poking through the leathery skin, even in the dog legs. It had flesh hanging from its mouth, fresh, blood dripping from it. Katia Sliced through its arm as it tried to swat her away. It screeched, and my, was it ear piercing.

As Matthew watched her, he took Gilbert's hands. He had no earthly idea what was happening, but feeling a heartbeat in gilbert made him happy. Katia jumped from a falling building and landed in front of them, bloody, and gasping. She ripped their shirts, and rubbed her blood on their seals. Their vision became blurry, but it cleared quickly, and before them, was Katia, only she wasn't the beautiful silver haired woman with bright eyes and sun kissed skin. The person in front of them was totally different.

Katia's left side was the only place showing a difference. The skin, that went from her hand, to her entire left upper half, had long disintegrated. There were only long metal limbs, connected with glowing nobs. Her fingers were at least 8 inches long alone. They could see her ribs, only the left side was metal. Where an elbow was supposed to be, was a red knob. Her entire shoulder was just a large bolt that glowed yellow. Her left eye wasn't even real! All it was was a bright red light! She reached out with her metal hand, and Matthew stared at it. There were little knobs and bolts connecting the fingers to her knuckles.

"The glamor is gone," She stared solemnly. "You can see me for what I truly am. I was no human being; I was a war machine, a cyborg. As you can see, my left side, is my robotic half. That aside, you must help me fight. I will lend you my strength, as much as you both need, and I will fight alongside you."

With much hesitation, Matthew grabbed her fingers. He felt a shiver run down his spine. Being half robot must suck, she was really cold. Gilbert grabbed her thumb, which was still quite long. They each wondered to themselves, what it would have been like, to know you weren't even a full human. To be metal on the inside, they wondered if she felt it, the coldness of the metal. But looking at her, they could see that there was barely any artificial skin on the left half of her body. She let out a breath, and murmured to herself, that's when they felt it. A surge of fearlessness, and pure power. It was overwhelming, along with the bitter memories that came with the power. The death of so many, blood splattering, painting the simplest things a horrifying red.

'_Young little KATIA01, do you know what you're to do?'_

'_Love. Master.' And they watched, as the child, or half child, the scientist had raised, hugged a young looking man lovingly. 'No, little Kat. You're to love all people; to show them different is good. Remember?' 'Katia01, Love. Master. She protects Master.' 'Good girl… I love you little Katia.' 'Katia. Love. Master.' He set her down on a table, and had her take her little blue polo shirt off to replace her skin. When all was intact, he dressed her in a white shirt, puffy little pants and little boots. He took her hand, and they emerged from the room, as a daughter and her father._

"Katia?" Matthew let go of her hands, as well as Gilbert.

"Killeen Alterdear's Technological Insured Advancement, Zero One. Really it's Kindly

"Killeen Alterdear?"

"The man who created me… Whose blood run through what few veins I possess… The word Insured, in my name is supposed to mean safe… His plan for me to show the world not to fear the unknown went horribly. He died in front of me and I went insane. They trained me to fight, to kill not love… But my Dad… I will make his dream real… So please, Matthew, Gilbert… Help me..."

They stared, as even more of the glamor disappeared, and before them stood, a young teenage girl, maybe only 17. Matthew felt sad at the sight of this, and took one of her hands. He stared at her obvious, wavy lavender hair and bright pink eye. She was shorter than he thought, only about 5'5, but her hands were huge. Matt looked over at Gilbert anxiously, and saw a grin break out of his face. He firmly gripped her hands once more.

"I always trust past insane people."

KATIA smiled an insane smile, "Now, now, Who ever said I'm not still insane mister?"

She spun them, sending them behind her, and she threw them each a thin cross. They were so confused. She took the cross from her neck, and twirled it. Slowly, a large black and white hammer emerged in her hand. She turned and sighed, and rushing, twirled the crosses and gave Matthew a rapier and Gilbert a Long-sword.

"Don't disappoint me now, boys. The demons are just starting to play rough!" She called over the graphic sound of ripping flesh, and weapons clashing. Matthew looked around, seeing numerous angels had appeared and were fighting to their full strength. He held his rapier tight, looking at his hand, seeing the way the rings circled around his hand. He held his sword down, and he his left hand, holding his elbow. Gilbert couldn't help but think he looked incredibly adorable and innocent. They both looked at KATIA, and ran slowly, as she went into the battle. Matthew stood, watching his own, almost 'guardian', friend, whom happened to be cyborg, fight with the grace of a dancer from The Russian Ballet.

He turned, only to bring his sword up and slice into the soaring body of a basilisk. It fell short, falling at Matthew's heels. He turned swiftly, and sliced deeply into the shoulder, effectively cutting its front leg off. The weight of the air around them was torture. Everything was crumpling down. He looked over to his friend again. Her eye was wide, and the grin on her face sent a shiver down his spine. She swung her hammer effortlessly. He saw the creatures Jupiter, Fantasy, Heartless, Mortal and the Judge fighting with the angels, slaying the demons as best they could.

He could smell the scent of blood all around him. The banshee's were wailing horribly. Matthew watched as Gilbert fought alone, chopping and killing the demons that crossed his path. When a screamed sounded through the ripping and tearing, he looked over to his friend. She sat on her knees, clutching her head so hard, blood was dripping from her chin. She was screaming at crying, and all the demons seemed to retreat away from her slowly, moving elsewhere, to other angels. Matthew and Gilbert rushed over to her. Blood continued to seep from where her metal fingers drove in too deep. Matthew looked around for the cause frantically, but found nothing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an angel, with only one wing, fight his way over slowly.

Matthew tried desperately to pry her fingers away from her head, but nothing helped. He started hyperventilating, and started defending her as Gilbert did. He flinched when her screams reached the point to where it began to ring in his ears. And again, he saw the one-winged angel, as he had begun to run over to them. Matthew focused on slashing at the demons that came at him. He could feel their blood running down from his hair, dripping onto his chest and then running down like small drops of water.

The weight of the air around them was torture. The ringing in their ears from KATIA and the banshees was beginning to get painful. Matthew was starting to grow angry, as the number of demons just seemed to increase. He brought a hand up to his mouth, and brought it back quickly, as white blood ran from the corner of his lip. He was appalled by this, as he only wanted to wipe the demon blood from his mouth, and now he just swallowed some thick, almost silver unknown substance.

He froze, as if he had just been stabbed and was standing still from shock. His eyes went wide, and a grin broke out on his face. He bent his back and stared at his friend, mimicking her insane grin from earlier. His arms hung limp at his side, the sword still gripped firmly.

"Oh my," He said quietly. "I've never felt like this before… It's… Frightening. Everyone's whispering about now. What are they talking about, hmmmmmm?

Oh my, I've ignored so many bad things, but I guess I can't do that anymore. I only have one little question." The grin got wider. He swung his sword up quickly, cutting open a hellhound, its blood and smaller organs spilling over him disgustingly. He snapped up, holding the intestines that had tainted him. He was bent over, breathing in odd raspy breaths. Looking to his left, Gilbert saw only his maniac grin. His teeth were a silver color, as well as the corner of his mouth. He stole a glance at KATIA, and noticed her blood in pool that was… Silver. He stared at Matthew, seeing a bright violet glow from underneath the golden hair. His lips curled back again, and Gilbert nearly dropped his sword as Matthew muttered,

"I'm a psychopath?"

Gilbert noticed then, that his question wasn't really a question at all. It was masked.

It was a statement now...

* * *

I'm sorry if that can be considered a cliff hanger :P

Yes my dear's Katia is a cyborg, that went insane. Now,(don't find it weird) Since her blood passed Matthew's lips, he will be, basically a Psychopath, till Katia leaves her state of Memory overload. Akso, don't dare tell me an insane cyborg isn't freaking awesome, because it totally is.

Anyways, don't worry, I won't make the next chapter so cliff hanger-ish. :P

Also, a quick note, there shall be a sequel to The Falkland Islands and England that shall appear whenever I finish this story :P So now you have something to look forward to :D

As always, have a nice day/ night


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew laughed viciously, and started to dance with a demon, that tried lashing at his face. He sliced its hands off, and then hacked its head off. He skipped around, happily ripping and cutting the limbs and heads of demons. Gilbert felt a sickening shiver run over his spine. He was dumbfounded, but still he went about, trying to rid the demons around him. Gilbert was greatly worried for his guardian, he had completely forgotten about the cyborg behind him. It was scary, seeing that evil and insane glint in the usual sweet and shy eyes of Matt. Gilbert still shuffled around nervously, keeping a watch on Matthew.

'What in the world happened to him?' Gilbert thought, and turned, seeing the young cyborg girl stabbing her throat repeatedly, tears pouring from her eye. Would Matthew reach that point soon? Would he lose his mind so badly he'd tried to kill himself? What had caused this to begin with? He looked at Matthew who was spinning around. He saw the one winged angel ripping the knife out of the cyborg girl's hand. That must have been her master, as she stopped what she was doing and stared at him like a broke and frightened child. Matthew seemed to be losing the insane smile, and his eyes where losing the glow. Matthew smiled at Gilbert, and skipped over.

"Gil… What color is your blood? I'm sure what color mine is… But you know what?" He asked, his face in Gilbert's shoulder. "I'll get us out of here, and then, I'll splatter your blood and organs on the floor. Would that be ok?"

Gilbert backed up from him quickly, and tripped on KATIA. The world went black and white, and he sat on a cold, white floor. He didn't know where he was. He stood slowly and walked around slowly. The halls of this unknown place where never-ending. He stopped and covered his ears as a blood chilling scream rippled through the halls. He ran, as fast as he could, the echo of the scream flooding his ears. Everywhere he looked, he saw Matthew's insane grin, his previous words replaying in his mind horrifyingly clear.

He stopped running, and stared up the white walls. Petals of flowers rained down. Pictures flashed around him. Of a young girl, sweeping the floors of a large, dark and empty room. A young boy trying to catch the other kids attention. A man holding a lavender haired girl telling her he loved her. A man staring at a boy from his room, telling him he'll die as a devil's child.

He watched the girl as she watched the death of someone she loved. As she killed every person around her, and dragged his body to a flower field. He saw her as she lay next to him, holding his hand, staring at the sky. As winter covered them both in snow, and as she wiped them both down after. He watched as she grew older; never leaving his side, not even to eat. Her hand never left his. He watched as army men came and ripped them apart, burning the man. She went insane completely, killing every man, woman, child, anything she came across. He saw as she died; her limbs ripped off.

Gilbert was horrified and sad. How could a person live through that?

Next, images of a young blonde boy, watching as others were adopted, and he sat on the floor, cold and alone. He saw as he cried, watching his brother go to foster homes, while he stayed alone in the room. He saw as they left him at the steps, moving all the kids to a new location. He watched silent and sad, as the boy was taken away. And as Matthew had said, was raped and abused. He saw a replay of how he died.

That was it. Both KATIA and Matthew were alone, always alone. They were losing their minds from the emptiness and loneliness they dealt with every day. Matthew never having a family, being taken away and abused, then dying in front of hundreds of people, not one of them caring. And KATIA, watching her master be tortured, laying alone with his dead body, watching him be burned, and then being ripped apart for a public execution. He felt so bad for his new friends.

The words Love and Him appeared on the walls. Looking at them, Gilbert was hit in the head, and fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

When Gilbert woke, he was chained to a wall, his arms high above him, and rough material over his mouth. He looked and saw Matthew, covered in silver blood.

"Hello Gilbert. Did you know you're a truly beautiful man?" Matthew cooed approaching him, his bloody dagger in hand. A scream rang loudly and Matthew turned aggravated.

"She really doesn't like being confined. You're taking it wonderfully Gil… That makes me happy."

Matthew proceeded to make little cuts over Gilberts exposed chest.

"Oh…" He started. "Your blood… What a lovely shade of red… It matches your eyes. I really like your eyes Gil. Should I cut them out, and hang them on the wall?"

Gilbert was in pain. His chest stung badly. The little cuts were getting bigger, as more blood flowed down his pale skin. He glances to the side, seeing KATIA being held back by a man, looking awfully pissed off. She was breathing heavily, her teeth clenched. She kicked back and ran as best she could with her straight jacket, and bit into Matthew's shoulder. A crack was heard and she ducked as Matthew swung around.

"Bad girl. You should know better than to bite. Didn't anyone teach you… that It HURTS?"

He lunged blindly, swinging his dagger out of anger. When he managed to get her, he only ended up cutting the jacket, freeing her arms. She lunged at him, snatching the knife away. She turned him facing away from both people that were watching.

"You bastard…" She spat angrily. "I want my blood back."

She stabbed him viciously, and Gilbert's eyes widened. Silver dripped from the wound slowly. His vision was fading slowly, yet surely. He saw the evil glint and glow leave Matthews eyes. He looked down, seeing two pools of blood. One was a deep scarlet belonging to himself, the other bright sparkling silver. He looked up at Matthew, seeing that all the silver was gone, and now, soft drops of red coming from the closing wound. KATIA let him drop. She walked to gilbert and let him free. He lay back against the wall taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. This was all so weird. He felt something like water on his chest and opened his eyes.

"Welcome to my perfect world, according to me of course." KATIA whispered above him, as she dribbled an unknown liquid on his chest. It felt wonderful, and he noticed that his little pool of blood was flowing back into him. His wounds closed, not a scar left. He thanked her as she helped him up.

"Is he going to be ok?" Gilbert asked, his eyes not leaving his guardian.

The man took the cyborgs hand and smiled at Gilbert. "He'll be perfectly fine. The dagger is special as it only takes blood from a person that doesn't belong to them. After, the wound simply heals, no scar, as if nothing ever happened. Things like that happen frequently on the battlefield, to make creatures stronger."

Gilbert nodded and looked at the two conscious people. "You… You're that man… You created Katia right?"

"That I did. My favorite creation out of all 10." He said with a smile. Gilbert shook his head angrily.

"I don't know if you see it, but she's a beautiful young woman that wouldn't let you go even after you died. She's like Birdie… She's all alone without anyone there to notice her. Before I was knocked out, I saw two words.

Love and Him. Those are the things they want. Katia has always wanted you at her side. Mattie wants someone to love him. He won't have to worry anymore, because I'll love, I'll love him no matter what, but Katia, she'll always be alone, because you will always see her as a creation…" Gilbert stared at the man, as he slipped his hand from the cyborgs. Katia held a sad smile on her face and rubbed her neck, some skin falling off in process. She helped Gilbert pick up Matthew, and held him against her back. She spread her jet black wings out, the tips touching the sides of the walls. Gilbert guessed each wing was at least 8 feet across.

"Stay here together." Is all she said, as she flew out of the room. Gilbert couldn't wait till he saw his Birdie again. Yea, they did get off at a bad start, but he didn't care. With how quickly time passes in heaven, Gilbert learned so much about Matthew in such little time. He had also made a friend, but most importantly, he learned he loved his guardian from her. Had she not taken the courtesy to make him an angel, Gilbert would have never gotten to know his birdie and have the experiences they've had.

Gilbert sat down on the white floors. He watched the man, Killeen, as he cradled a black feather. It was one of Katia's as only her wings were black.

"What's your problem dude?" Gilbert asked watching him pace back and forth.

"My little KATIA…"

"Stop saying it like that. She's not a machine, she's a human, learn that."

"You don't understand… I created her, Katia, for the soul purpose of having someone to love. I know, this must be disgusting as I love her like a lover, and I mainly raised her for a few years, but that was her purpose. That's why I wanted her. She was made to be creature of acceptance, love and protection. Like you love Matthew Williams, I love Katia. She sees me as a companion however, while I do not… Our love is not like yours and Matthew's will be…"

Gilbert could not believe how stupid this man was. "You're a moron. A companion. Number 1: Who the hell says that anymore. Number 2: She would NOT have sat in a field holding the hand of your dead body for years on end if she thought of you as a companion. And Number 3: Are you messed up in the head?"

"Actually yes I am. Don't tell my dearest, but I was what Mundanes call a mad scientist. I was a mad man, which if why Katia saw me die."

Gilbert merely shook his head sighing deeply. Where could his birdie be? Also, they had a war against Satan they had to fight in. This guy is messed up in the head.

"What do you plan to do? When we defeat Satan, that is? Will you try to develop a relationship with Matthew?" The man asked suddenly, and Gilbert noticed he was rocking in a corner.

"Yea… Katia said if he found love in the form of an angel, she'd grant us one wish. I'd… I'll wish for us to be together forever… I just wish he wants that too…"

The man made a small noise, as if he was choking slightly. "Love for you all… It's… so easy…"

"Oh my god, dude, you better not be crying! I will walk over there and strangle you."

"Tell me then! Tell me young boy, how it feels to be overlooked because maybe you're a little messed up. Women would pass me by without second glance, and to make it worse, my own love, one I thought wouldn't overlook me, won't even look me in the eye now. If you can tell me you know how that feels, I will stop…"

"I'm… sorry…" was all Gilbert could think to say. He had had numerous partners, men and women alike, but this man in front of him couldn't even get a woman to look at him. Gilbert really was starting to wish Mattie was back, as the man started bawling his eyes out. It was so awkward.

* * *

One of the walls broke into millions of glass pieces as Matthew ran over to Gilbert, crying and apologizing. Gilbert told him up and down it was ok, till he noticed Katia wasn't around.

"Birdie… Where's Katia?"

"She was right behind me…" He stood and looked frantically. The man had stopped bawling and was running through the walls, searching for the cyborg girl.

'Guys, don't worry… I'll be back shortly.' Her voice sounded strained and hurt. When the man came back, he held black feathers, spotted in silver.

"It's her blood…" He said sadly. "Something happened…"

Matthew's fists clenched and he started to stomp down a hall. When he came back after a few short moments, he held a gun and large cleaver.

* * *

"I'm not sure about you two, but I'm ready to kick satanic ass." By his voice, Gilbert could tell he wasn't joking. Both Gilbert and Killeen nodded, and joined Matthew as he summoned Fantasy. Jupiter showed up nuzzling Fantasy happily, as Fantasy leaned into the tiger. A large snake like creature coiled around Killeen and they stepped through a large black door at the end of one of the halls. Being almost absorbed in the door, they fell for what seemed like years down a black lifeless world.

Straightening himself, Matthew threw his book down, and it burst open, showing them the ground only mere inches away. The darkness flooded away from the light, and they all hit the red, tile floors. There were flames everywhere, as well as demons. They stood in a row. Matthew went before them, slicing away at them all. When Matthew stood panting, cleaver dripping in thick black blood, he motioned for them to follow on ahead. Tossing Gilbert a sword, they continue onward, towards the sounds of a man laughing.

Matthew stopped to look around, and spotted demons guarding a bright red door. The flames were stronger around this door. Jupiter and Fantasy went ahead together, while Matthew muttered prayers. Listening for the laughing, he heard numerous female giggles coming from a completely different direction. While he was looking at his book, he didn't notice anything till Gilbert stood in front of him, demon blood splattered on both of them.  
"Pay attention Birdie…" He kissed him on the cheek and they smiled at each other. Continuing on, Matthew began to worry. Where they even in the right place? When the demons cleared out, Matthew opened the door and was went with figures of fire being tortured, the screams ear- shattering. Shutting it immediately, he nodded. They were in the right place. Why there weren't more demons, Matthew couldn't figure out.

He heard a loud female laugh and a small patter of footsteps down another hall. All three of them approaching it slowly, Killeen went forward and slowly pushed the door open.

There in a throne like chair, long red hair falling from his ponytail onto his shoulders, eyes bright orange with an evil glint, and dressed as though a prince from the early ages was Satan. Around him were women in short silk dresses, chains around their legs, arms or neck and no sign of life in their eyes.

At his feet, were a brunette and a young girl with jet black hair. One in a ruffled spaghetti strap dress held his leg longingly. The other in pure white, bright against her tan skin, had her head on his thigh, staring at the blankly. Standing at the left was a blonde in a blue ruffled dress, her pale hands gripping his forearm. To the right was a red head, sitting on the arm, leaning and staring lifelessly. And right in his lap, arms around his neck and head cradled in his chest was Katia, in a lace, black nightgown type dress, and black ribbon around her throat.

"Welcome friends." Satan cooed, running his long fingers over Katia. "Wonderful of you to join me. Katia makes a wonderful partner, really she does. I thank you for not noticing her absence Matthew. She was feisty and fought a lot, but you're nice and tame aren't you, my dear?"

"I am… My love." She said lovingly, almost seemingly enchanted, her eye scanning the three blankly.

Killeen backed away till he hit the wall. "That's not my Katia…"

"Your Katia? You delusional man, she was never yours to begin with. You lost every chance she gave you, and now, she is forever mine."

As if to prove his point, she shifted and sat up and showed them the large Seal of Satan on her left shoulder.

"I like it there… My love has marked me as his… He has made me his, eternally…" She said as her head tilted back, staring at the ceiling which filled the three males with relief. Seeing the woman look just like Katia, it was all so strange. Matthew didn't even know what to think.

"Let me tell something to you men. The women you see around me, even this beauty that sits upon my lap, they willingly hand themselves over to me." He said with a happy smile on his face. He frowned lightly when Katia stood and walked away to a room. Matthew looked over at Killeen who wanted to follow after her.

"Don't… It's a trap… I know it is. You probably just marked her, and you're only saying that you made her yours to upset him."

"Oh no dear boy. The young Katia belongs entirely to me. It was in fact quite interesting. Her metal fingers certainly left their marks upon me." He slipped his coat off, and turned, showing the deep red claw marks upon his back and shoulders. "Believe me now? Normal women don't make marks this big, but I guess Katia is special."

Killeen and Matthew's eyes went wide.

"You've… You've tainted her…" Killeen looked ready to lose it.

"Ah dear boy, please. I have done no such thing. As I've said before, she-"

"Shut up! She wasn't yours; to begin with, she was mine. Every last part of her, it belonged to me and me only! If needed, kill me as she was all I ever lived for."

"Gladly." Satan cooed with a gleeful smile upon his face. His hand lit in bright flames, and when Matthew went to stand in front of him, Gilbert held him back and motioned over towards the door Katia now stood in front of, the evil glint in her eyes. Matthew calmed down as he figured she'd probably murder the moment Killeen was even touched. "Do you think she'll get him?" Matthew whispered to Gilbert. He nodded seeing her mouth twitch up into the smile Matthew wore when he went crazy. Bloodlust was written all over her face. Satan knocked Killeen's glasses off his face and went to take his throat. Instead of grabbing him, he flew across the room from a kick to the ribs.

"Don't ever think of touching him. I'll. End. You" Venom spilled from each word as they left her mouth. She ran, jumping away from the women who had snapped to life. They switched to Matthew, Gilbert and Killeen. They were endless, and soon, even men started to pour out from the rooms all around.

"We'll have to kill them. Eh, whatever, this place is all death anyway."

Cleaver tossed over to Killeen, Matthew loaded his gun quickly, and standing on a nearby table went about shooting the men and women. Demons soon joined in, making the task at going to help the cyborg, even harder. Banshee's wailed in the corners of the room. Looking over to Gilbert and Killeen, Matthew wasn't greeted with anything bad. He was confused though, as to how Gilbert somehow got a whip.

As a wendigo tried to grab Matthew foot, he shot it square in the head, disgusted. Its flesh had started to melt off. When a severed hand hit Matthew, he threw it, watching as hellhounds started tried to kill over it. Rushing back over to Gil, he squealed as a rotting corpse yanked him down. It started to pull him to yowling creatures, till Gilberts whip caught hold and its arm flew off. Matthew scrambled up as the whip came down again, splitting it in half. Mathew covered his face as yellow blood shot everywhere. Disgusting. He thought. Looking around, he saw Killeen severing numerous demons, men and women of their heads, arms or legs. If the whole scientist thing failed, he should have been a butcher.

The three men didn't seem to be making any progress in killing these things. They just kept coming back. They saw the creature Heartless, and from its mouth, spilled hundreds of large snakes, constricting and swallowing the creatures around them. There were organs spilled over the floors, heads, hands and eyes. Matthew tried not to puke, but instead shot an eye that was still moving, as if looking around. He screeched however when Katia went flying past him, through the concrete walls. She left a nice crater in it and pulled herself out of it, snarling and panting deeply.

"How dare any of you try to deceive me! I will kill you all, and let you suffer a hundred eternities, starting with you, you defiant little bitch" Satan spit out from the other end of the room.

Katia however, only began snarling louder. Running forward, zigzagging through the snakes and demons, she pulled the cleaver from Killeen hands, and Matthew watched as large spikes shot through the cyborgs frail body. Everything stopped. A blue blood ran from the large holes in Katia's back, and Matthew, Gilbert watched as she backed away, falling to her knees as the frozen body of Satan stood before her. Only the wood handle of the cleaver was visible from where they stood. The red haired man looked down at her.

"I die, you die, bitch…"

"Impossible. Your mark means nothing. I have no soul, therefore I am not attached to you. And besides, you're nothing compared to who I love, no you're like a pest. Annoying and hard to get rid of." She said cheerfully. Satan however, pulled the cleaver out of his chest, and beheaded little Katia. Her body stayed in the same position, as her head flew away from her body. A laugh was heard, as the real Katia stepped out from a shadow, and shoving her large metal hand through his chest, took out a beating black heart.

"Clones are amazing aren't they? Nice job Matt." Kicking the lifeless body, she stood, in a long sleeve black dress.

"Yea, Thanks. Clones are pretty fun though." Matthew sighed as he stepped out of a shadow from the corner. He smiled and ran over to Gilbert, jumping into his arms, legs around his waist and arms wrapped tight around his neck. Gilbert hugged back tightly, and when they looked each other in the eye, kissed Matthew. Katia scoffed and walked down the steps, hands behind her head, holding the cleaver, covered in blood.

"Sup Killeen, you look like you just died." She said pinching his cheek. "Oh come on, you didn't really think that was me did you? That clone was too short for starters. Next there's hair, it was almost white, and the eyes were too-mph. Whoa! I know I'm pretty cool and all but let's save the lovey-dovey kissy stuff for when we're OUT of a room filled with dead things."

Matthew smiled as they left, still in Gilbert's arms.

"I just remembered something. Hey Katia, can I make that wish now?"

"Don't see what stoppin' you Matt, go ahead."

Grabbing her shoulders, he whispered the wish in her ear. Gilbert saw as she smile, laughed and shook her head. Her laughing escalated, and Gilbert was curious as to what he wished for.

"I'd be glad to do that Mattie, but do want me just to grant you the wish we talked about?"

He nodded and smiled. Gilbert was still curious, but seeing the smile on Matthews face and his shy violet eyes, he decided to trust him. Maybe Matthew had the same wish as Gilbert. Katia turned, stopped and smiled at Matthew and Gilbert. Opening a large iron door, she motioned them out. Upon walked through, Gilbert found himself in his bedroom, the way he had left it about 10 days ago.

"Hmm, since we're here, in the bedroom, let's make the best of it, while Kat works on my wish ok?"

"I am perfectly ok with that." Matthew laughed as he was thrown onto the fluffy bed and tackled with kisses. He really couldn't wait till Katia was done, working out the small kinks and such in his wish. But for the moment, he might as well enjoy his night with his newfound lover. The morning would certainly hold a great surprise.

* * *

Katia sighed.

"I know it's wrong for a human to marry an angel, but could you not make an exception?"

"_No my child! No!"_

"This is harder than I thought… Look, Gilbert isn't gonna die anytime soon, so he won't be an angel for a long time. Unless you want to perform the ritual, I think an exception should be made." She testified.

Killeen watched as his love stood before God, holding her ground, perfectly calm with her hands in the pockets of her overall dress. He was worried God would get angry and banish her.

"_No ritual will be performed!"_

"Then I suggest you do take into consideration that the angel in question did wish for them to be together eternally, and for this to happen, marriage must be evoked!" She said, hands now resting on her hips, a stern look on her face. God faltered, and sighed.

"May I also make note that you've done this for numerous other angels, and they were trying to marry devils! I should know, I'm the one that had to make the rings and crap."

"_You will not use that tone of voice with me!" _

"I'll use whatever tone of voice I want, Sir! You're gonna sit there and listen, or I'm going down tomorrow, and I'm doing the ceremony, without or without your consent. So go ahead, strip me of my wings, and see if I care!"

"Kat! Please calm down…" Killeen begged, a hand grabbing hers carefully.

"_You were always one to get what you wanted, even if it meant to defy. Fine. In the morning, tell them they can be wed."_

Katia smiled widely. "Sweet, See? I always knew you had a heart underneath all that sternness!"

Sighing as she walked away, God sat back. '_That girl is far too troublesome to keep up with…Killeen better keep a good handle on her.'_

* * *

When the room to their bedroom was burst open, Matthew had a dagger in hand, sitting in front of Gilbert. Bad move however, as he was extremely sore.

"Owwie, what Kat?" He looked at her, and thought she looked dressed a bit too freely, in a tank top, jean shorts and work boots. Matthew frowned, it was probably a bad sign.

"Good news buddy boy!" She said about to sit on the bed, till she made a face and sat Killeen down, and plopped onto his lap. "I may have had to fight a bit, yell at God and stuff, but…

Your wish is my command, Mr. Soon to be Matthew Beilschmidt!"

"OH MY GOD! I'd hug you if I wasn't naked and wasn't in pain! EEEE! This is great!"

"You're welcome sir, no need to burst into tears or anything."

"I'm sorry, but what's going on?" Gilbert questioned.

"Matt's wish. He wanted you two to be together eternally, so I worked out some stuff with god, and you're good to go! In order for all this happen, you two must be wed. Matt, I don't care what you say, you're wearing a dress."

"I'm so happy, I'd wear a potato sack for all I care! Thank you Kat, thank you so much."

"I know, I'm pretty great."

"So I'm going to get married?"

"Problem Gilly?"

"Not at all actually, I'm just a little surprised that's all. I didn't know what Mattie had wished for, I was worried."

Mattie leaned back into Gilbert and smiled. "You're so silly. Did you really think I'd wish for anything else?"

"The thought may have crossed my mind." Gil replied teasingly, getting wacked with a pillow. The four friends laughed. It would be a while till Satan rose again, but they'd be ready. This time may have been easy, but that doesn't mean that the next will be too. But the friends didn't care. They'd be ready to fight. One couple married and together till the end, the other couple simply living out their lives together as one. It didn't matter how it ended, they all had each other to lean on. It was a friendship that would literally, last a lifetime. And maybe… A little longer.

* * *

Closing the book and staring at their sleeping daughter, Matthew and Gilbert kissed her head and exited the room.

"Funny, how she thinks it's all make believe." Matthew whispered.

"Well, Katia is a pretty good writer."

"I'm a bit upset she added the ripping out hearts and stuff… Mable( Sounds like maple in a way huh :D ) is quite a weird little girl."

"Eh, you act like out other two aren't! Fredrick is a handful by himself."

"And suddenly Adam isn't too?"

"Ladies, Ladies! Please, let's not talk about your children like that when they're in the room!" Their oldest shouted with a smile

"Shush Freddie. You'll wake Mable."

"Eh, Dad, when's Uncle Killeen comin' over? I got the perfect idea for something to give Aunty Kat on their Anniversary!"

"WOOO! Incoming! Awesomeness has entered the building!" A loud female voice shouted, and Matthew sighed.

"Sunni! Get down from the roof right now!" Matthew yelled to their oldest child, flying out the window.

Gilbert laughed and picked up his niece, only 3 years of age.

"Look at you Heaven-Leigh! All grown up in glasses. Your mama needs to cut your hair doesn't she… All that lavender hides those pretty brown eyes."

Laughing and smiling a toothy grin, she flapped her little butterfly wings and hugged her uncle. Katia kicked down their third that week, a smile on her face as she dragged along Killeen.

"Who wants me to cut my baby's luscious lavender locks?"

"N-No one Aunty Kat."

"That's what I thought. Where's Matt? I got this cat, and look! It's hates Killeen! How funny is that!"

"Not funny at all, Kat." Matthew said flying in, his oldest in hand.

"Now, where are the others? It's only 2 am, let's have a family reunion!"

They all cheered and went about their crazy, and fun filled morning. Matthew stopped though, to stare at Gilbert's odd Red and white wings, then to his children's own wings, an assortment of colors, and smiled. They all had each other.

Gilbert hugged him, smiling down at him.

"I'll always love you Mattie."

"I'll always love you too, Gil. Always."

And taking each other's hands, they joined their own crazy and messed up family in a water balloon fight.

* * *

So yea… There you have it. This whole story was a story itself! Believe it or not, this entire thing was a dream I had, which is why some parts may have less detail then some. Within ten minutes of waking up, a person forgets 90% of the dream they had. Also: as a random fact for you guys

Giraffes can clean their ears with their own tongue. Weir yet interesting, huh?

Anyways, I hope this didn't suck, because that's how I feel about it… Hope it was at least somewhat enjoyable.

As always, Have a nice day My friends.


End file.
